I love you
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: MEOH. A collection of GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... Some of them are part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff
1. Naruto's POV

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: **Two GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... Part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes: **Hello dear readers! As stated above, this is very short and simple, just two mini-drabbles. Hope you enjoy the first one, from Naruto's POV!

* * *

I miss elegance walking by my side, silence listening to my every word, white holding my hand, silk caressing my cheeks.

I miss cinnamon and incense invading my lungs, dark glasses filled with seawater imprisoning my eyes, vermillion feathers tickling my nose.

I miss the trembling of passionate and perfect skin to bring me safety, the moistness of a curious tongue to make me lose myself from this world, rough whimpers and needy moans to be myself again.

I miss the embrace and the movements so painful with pleasure, perhaps I miss an arm, a leg, my vision or hearing.

I miss my heart's reflection, which is also the piece that completes me and gives meaning to all rest.

I miss you.

You. How can my entire life fit in just three letters...

* * *

Nothing else to say ^^;

kathlaida-princess logging out


	2. Gaara's POV

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: **Two GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... Part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes: **Hello dear readers! As stated above, this is very short and simple, just two mini-drabbles. The last one, from Gaara's POV :) Thank you so much, **xXKimochiWatariXx **(aww, thanks! ^^) and **Temari88** (xD I am a sap! Glad you liked it!) for having reviewed the first one! ^^

* * *

I never had the will to follow a drunk man's random steps, but then again there's nothing young in their walk.

I never felt my heart smiling at the laughter of a child, but then again their voice is too acute.

I never felt the urge to savor a drop of honey, but then again its flavor is so sweet and not salty (although its color is perfect).

I never felt complete while looking at this scorching sky, but then again this shade of blue is not enough.

I never liked the orange of this sunset much, but then again I could never unzip it and reveal something even more beautiful beneath it.

I never had the desire to comb this golden sand, but then again it feels so rough and withered to the touch.

I never felt interest in caressing the whiskers of a cat, but then again it's not really whiskers that I seek (actually, what really are those?)

I never wanted to touch the fire that heats this desert night, but then again it's pleasure and not pain that I expect from a person's fire.

I never knew so many parts of you were all around me, but all scattered, dead and imcomplete, they are not you.

The desert where I live has no life. You are life, yours and mine.

* * *

And that's it :D

HAPPY INTERNATIONAL SMILE DAY! :D

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	3. Gaara's Mental Journal Update

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! I ended up making this a multi-chaptered fiction, updated whenever I come up with a new drabble! Here's number three! :D

* * *

Dear readers of Lord Kazekage's mental journal,

I'm sorry to inform you that today Gaara of the Desert won't make an update. Naruto Uzumaki has just arrived at the Sand Village, and Lord Kazekage says he'd rather use this time to go live his feelings than to write about them. If it serves as some sort of compensation, the two of them do seem particularly eager to meet and be together, so it should be a pleasant experience. I will now ask you to leave and return some other day, perhaps tomorrow, when this part of our leader's mind is working better and without floods of R-rated stimuli. My apologies for any inconvenience.

Yours truly

Gaara's Mental Journal

* * *

A very random idea...

But, hopefully, enjoyable!

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	4. I made you a cookie but I eated it

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! I ended up making this a multi-chaptered fiction, updated whenever I come up with a new drabble! Number 4 now! :D

* * *

I heard you were coming to the Leaf, so I wanted to make something nice to you.

I decided to bake you some cookies, since I know you love them, and we could share them too, unlike that tongue thing you like.

It wasn't such a good idea, because I had no idea how to do it in the middle of this shrine to ramen and the kitchen ended up all messy...

When I eventually got the hang of it, after many, many tries, they were ready, warm and smelled delicious, and looked completely irresistible, so, unable to try just one, I ate them all...

I am really sorry, but if it serves any good, they tasted really good... But that only makes me feel even more guilty...

Now you have arrived to this mess, and I have no presents for you...

I tell you that I made you some cookies but I eated them, and I apologize, but all you do is show me that wonderful half-smile half-chuckle that reminds me everytime why I love you so much.

All of a sudden, your mouth is my own and I remember for how long I haven't relished in your, no, our flavor.

The remains of the cookies are still there, and you tell me they certainly taste much better in their new plate.

How could I disagree, when I ended up giving you both the cookies and the tongue, and enjoying them just as much as you did?

* * *

Cheese ftw!

The title is a very famous sentence, but I don't know exactly who started it...

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	5. My Home

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! I ended up making this a multi-chaptered fiction, updated whenever I come up with a new drabble! Number 5 now! :D

* * *

So you want me to talk to you about my home.

Alright.

From here, in the outside, you can see I have painted the walls with kisses after the sun left its mark on them too, tanned, warm and beautiful. You can also see the windows not of glass but of solid sapphire, glistening and taking all of my attention in, magical windows through which I can find a solution for all that is wrong in my life. If you look up you can see the roof made of strong golden straw, I know it is all desorganized and messy, but I actually love it like that, it always gives me an excuse to keep on combing it, arranging it. Those scratches upon the walls, you say? I never knew exactly what those were, but they don't look bad at all.

Note that there are no vines covering all of the walls. Since I wasn't expecting any visitors today, I already ripped them, I find the green smothers the wall's beauty.

If you follow me, I'll take you inside, which isn't difficult for the door is always unlocked, open for anyone looking for a shelter, like I was such a long time ago. Inside there is only one empty room, but in this home I can find everything to satisfy my every need, these walls protect me and embrace me, take care of me like a heart, and in this heart I feel like nothing could go wrong, and I can almost hear my own home chuckle as it envelops me in this bliss.

Sometimes there are other people here beside me, but they soon leave, and I prefer it like this, I love having all this home's attention to myself, and I can feel its contentment when I'm here alone as well. It's been far too long since I could relish in this feeling of belonging, too long since I was spoiled like this...

With this, I have nothing else to say about my home, so I'll ask you politely to leave.

I've been wandering homeless far too long in a house very far away. Now I'm returning home away from any house and I just want to fall forever in this haven.

Too bad I'll have to leave soon, an erratic traveller... But I'll always come back here, to my blond-roofed, tanned-walled, blue-windowed, warm-hearted home...

* * *

These guys make me go metaphorical all over the place ^^

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	6. Biology

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! Something inspired by a picture my sister made, and will be displayed in her artist's comments ^^ Enjoy! Gaara's POV

* * *

It all comes down to biology, really. To symbiosis. To synergy.

It's all as simple as planned, the reactions (mine and yours) quickly succeed with harmony in mind, perfection, stability in this world so hostile.

It started when you saw I was just like you, when you realized we had been delivered to the same unfriendly environment and had been sculped by the same painful stimuli.

It went on when you saw that, even being the same, I was different from you, when you noticed that pain had marked me with madness while it tore an eternal smile on your lips, and you knew that something wrong had happened to me.

It had its greatest challenge when it was clear to you that our equity allied to our difference would make us unbeatable before hostility, when you decided to fight to correct my diverging from you and wrong evolution, when you finally succeeded in putting me in the right path: by your side, guided by your overwhelming light.

Now, it constantly conquers victory after victory, while we keep on learning all the little but wonderful advantages of being together, as you keep lending me your smile while I deliver all my strength to you, making us strong enough before a world that looks at us and sees just monsters in us.

We are symbiosis, because each of us has just half of a perfect heart, because we are now obligated to be this close even to just think about happiness, calm, harmony.

We are synergy, because although each one of us has his own and admirable strength, when these are combined they become more fantastic than just their rigorous and mathematical sum, they overcome all its boundaries.

We are biology, because every time you come close and press the stimuli of a million light and soft smiles with your lips upon my cheek my blood runs to it and paints it vermillion, gathers all the love and tenderness you have given me with that so simple gesture (as if they were molecules of the precious oxygen) and spreads it all over my body, floods me with a happiness I had never felt, that makes me see that we belong together, that makes me know that I'll always be an essential presence by your side, your love has already become a fundamental ingredient for my survival.

Above all, we are a force of Nature, you and me together. So lost, shy and vulnerable apart. So happy together.

* * *

Well, it was simple but I hope you like it! :D

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	7. Lobster

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! I will put the finished picture I mentioned on the last drabble on my profile :D So go check it out ^^ This one's very random xD Naruto's POV :3

* * *

I needed a romantic context to approach you, at least one that was more original than the ones I have been using and, innocently, I came to the person who was the least adequate to advise me in that. I know that Sasuke has been more agreeable and amiable since he returned, but even so I should have known better...

Very diligently, he told me that lovers tend to be more worried and loving when their partner is with some sort of health problem. For example, if I were to get a huge sunburn, it would be very likely that you would want to spread cream all over my body and, unfortunately, the idea was too tempting since the very beginning, and I saw myself making an extraordinarely excentric plan work...

My skin is not very white, to burn it under the influence of the sun was a difficult task, more difficult than it would be to you (besides, many times already have I wondered how your skin isn't always sunburnt, victim of the desert light). But I executed this mission with such perfection that all the surface of my body became a painful and red film, that cracked and hurt everytime I moved, and it was with a lot of effort that I was able to reach you.

But one single fact was enough to render all my plan useless. Looking at you through a grimace of discomfort, I saw that your pose, expression and movements were somewhat altered too, and that your skin shone with the crimson force of a fire. You too had gotten a sunburn, a huge sunburn that affected you whole.

Of course Sasuke's words were correct. As soon as we realized the state we were in, we ran to each other and our voices showed our worries and care, but there was nothing we could do: just moving hurt, it would hurt even more the simple (even if) loving touch we'd share.

Now we suffer the effects of the cream, yes. But we weren't the ones to apply it on each other, no. There's a wicked glint on Sasuke's eyes and grin as he rubs our skins almost with pleasure, after all this was his secret plan.

I look at you. Your blushed and ivory skin enchants me alone. What a cruel torture! To have you all covered in cream and delicious, so close to me yet so far from my touch!

* * *

Poor children xD

I have two more planned... I hope I can submit them soon :)

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	8. Forbidden

**I LOVE YOU  
by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! It turns out I have three more almost ready, this one and two more :D This one's a bit sadder than usual, but I did my best to keep the silver lining :D

This one's not from neither Gaara or Naruto's POV though, nor it relates to just one of the two :) You decide if it's Naruto or Gaara here ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Having returned home, tears cover his face, but the moist trail is endless, for new salted drops quickly succeed it.

His back rests with incredible tiredness against the door behind him, closing it, and all his body finally gives in to the emptiness, to complete and ultimate surrendal.

Sometimes it's so difficult to fight...

So difficult to go on holding hands with him when the eyes of the world stare at them with desdain, so difficult to belive happiness will survive so many stabs when one more is dealt to it, so difficult to keep the heart intact when it stumbles through the entire path...

Sitting on the floor, his eyes abundantly bleed their ocean. He cannot take that struggle anymore, but the goodbye between them wrecked him.

If he at least couldn't feel each forbidden kiss dance across his skin, each sweet whisper taunting his ears, each happy promise blinding his sight, maybe he could tear all that vain hope from his heart and carry on... Maybe he could start over...

But no... Love (and for a brief moment, it almost looks like the ghost of a smile slides among his tears, the memory of that word) has fused with him like the air he breathees, and all love, even the forbidden like his, it's just like that: the sickness and its ineffective medicine, the sadness and its preserverance, the pain and the hope that it'll end.

But this pain won't end. And love only makes it more intense.

Why do we fall in love with such conviction with who we can't? And why has that person to fall in love with us too? There are so many people feeling such innocent love and they never see it coming to life, why not give this love to them? Why does this false forbidden love feel so real and right?

Listen to your heart, wise people say. But the heart speaks the opposite of all rest. But the heart is made of matter superior to them...

Surrendering is so tempting, but it hurts so much...

Maybe... fight a bit more...

There's no real surrendal in any love.

And even if victory is just one single moment of love, it's already worth a whole life of surrendal...

He stands up and walks out, the crying is over. It's not too late to go on fighting.

* * *

That's it :) Inspiration came from the song Who Wants To Live Forever, originally by Queen, but I used Breaking Benjamin's cover.

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	9. To Love and To Be Loved

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! This time I bring a fluffier drabble, one that I have had swimming around my head for quite a long time, because I've always imagined Gaara thinking like this. So, it is from Gaara's POV. And, woa, I did use a swear word :O

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes when we are at your house at night, after one other night spent sleeplessly and inside a bubble of sweet lust, after a morning of lazyness and an afternoon filled with walks and glutton meals, I like sitting on your couch in an overwhelming harmony and have you this close, while the movie you chose to rent this time runs its plot by the old television.

If already naturally horror movies have no effect on me, then inside the shelter of amber, sun, blue and whiskers that surrounds me even less. You're the one to worry me, the spirits that torment the young lady trapped inside the television seem to be hurting you too, proof of that is the tremor I feel all around me, coming from you and your irrational fear. In lack of better remedy, I smile discrete and somewhat perversely. If I will take anything good from this, it'll be the fact that this night will be spent sleeplessly as well: after all I will have a small fox to calm down and please. I want to protect you from all that upsets you, even if what upsets you are fictional ghouls.

However, before these previsions become reality, right after the end of the movie, there is something you do to me that no longer surprises me but that will always melt my heart to caramel. Slow but progressively, the weight of your body is no longer all around me to be set right on top of me, and in the same needy way your arms pull me to you, your head finds rest over the stoic beating of my heart and your lips murmur these simple words: "Ghosts are coming to take me. Cuddle with me, protect me..."

And suddenly all of me reacts with an emotion I cannot define, all of me lives to satisfy that simple wish.

But, really, the explanation of this phenomenon is actually quite simple...

One thing is for me to want to protect you and care for you, one completely different thing is for you to want me to protect you and care for you. I've always known that I wanted to be loved, I've always thought the biggest prize from what we have would be that same love I'd get from you. But I was wrong...

It is a great prize, do not get me wrong, but there is another just as great as that one...

It's to know that you long for every touch of my fingers over the wheat fields of your hair, that you tremble with every kiss I lay upon the smirk of your lips, that you fantasize over each felt word with which I invade your senses.

It's to know that you will miss me even before the moment I cross that door to leave, to know that you trust me to return and resume the honorable task of always keeping you happy and satisfied, to know that I can always touch you, talk to you, love you, because you will always be hoping for more from me...

More than knowing that I am loved, it is to know that my love is what you want the most, it is to know that all that I am is worth so much to the person who saved my life in so many ways... (including the literal one)

Am I sadistic for thinking like this, for being so happy over the power I have on you? All my life I dreamt of something like this, so I apologize if I am, because I do not regret it, nor is your trust misplaced...

I protect you from the ghosts of this cruel world, because that mission was only on me placed and because I would not want anyone else to have it but me...

You know how I feel, as I squeeze you in my arms, I can tell, by the peace in your face, the bliss in your lips.

And I know how you feel, now it is so clear to me...

We will be like this forever, I am sure of that...

The unhappiness in our lives is over, the crisis after crisis.

I love and am loved, fuck all rest.

* * *

That's it ^^ Others are soon to come... (but priority is still on the effing Boy and the Ho-oh...)

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	10. Jai Ho

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Author's Notes:** The song referenced in this chapter is Jai Ho, the Indian version, from the movie Slumdog Millionaire. Go listen to it, and you'll see :) Hope you like this one, Naruto's POV!

* * *

I don't know for sure how it is for you, but I notice that for me it is the small things that make me smile the most.

(And doesn't it make sense? Since I've lived for such a long time without a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, a nice word on my ear to motivate me, without a hug throughout my whole body to cheer me up, now every gesture you give me, even the smallest, spreads happiness over me like a burst of light spreads all over a completely dark room.)

Small things, and maybe without much meaning, if I really think about it, things that are even a bit silly, tacky or sappy, but it's those small things, those small gifts from an uncertain destiny that give me one more reason to love you and call you my own, and to give myself to you completely, that make me see that all universe really approves of this connection that has grown between us.

It's, for example, when we are at your place in front of the stereo and that song begins, cheerful, warm and rhythmic, and, while we dance together in time with it, trying to come up with new moves to shine at the next ANBU party, all of a sudden I hear your name in another exotic language and I look at you, and just your name in a song reminds me that my world is perfect now, now that your name exists and someone remembered to use it in a song...

I stop dancing just to hold you against me and feel you, may the owner of this name claim me for himself and for ever, that would be my greatest joy!

Later you tell me that actually the singer did not say your name, he said a very similar word, but actually that word can be funnily translated to the black kohl around the eyes and some black seductive magic associated with it, and that makes me equally happy, even though it did not change a thing...

To me, the song is about you, your beauty and how my world is so much better ever since I forced you inside it. It's an invitation for you to celebrate with me what we have every day, and the black magic of the black (even if fake) kohl around your eyes is welcome as well...

It's probably silly because it's just a word in a song, the smallest thing that makes no sense at all...

But it makes me so happy to know that even in the silliest things we are perfect together, and the magnificent smile that paints those delectable lips of yours now makes me know that you agree completely with me...

* * *

My god, so cheesy!!

nothing else to say...

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	11. Friends

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Quite a long drabble this time, centered a bit on how Gaara, Naruto and Shukaku interact. Hope you like it!

* * *

Today I remembered one day when we walked together, in a reality so far away from the one of this present that almost seems like another life now, but at the time your words and actions gave me so many railings and crutches to hold onto, throughout the difficult task of slicing myself in two and choose the part of me I preferred.

It was little before Uchiha left in his stubborn quest, too little after you swept my life meaning from me.

The day was pleasantly warm (and not scorching) and the forest that ran beside us provided shade to our steps. The idea of us to walk together was yours, perhaps spurred by the excitement of talking for the first time without the tension of a fight for survival between us, and I think it was precisely that that took me to your village that day, to see you, although those days headache, exhaustion and nigh-despair were my constant companions, from the terrible task of having to repair the humbled tradegy I had become after our battle.

I wanted to see you, because only you could help me now, because it was from you that my very first help came, and a demon is not controlled by just a great help: it was needed not only constant effort from my part but also the gathering of all the littlest helps I had received from you and my siblings over the time to control Shukaku (to say the least), and for that I had to see you, to learn more, to know if I was in the right path to deserve them (only you could shut up the monster and guide me...).

I was surprised to see the happiness flooding you when I knocked on your door and you answered it, happiness that reflected upon your eyes and remained as we walked, and you talked and I listened and replied, and you noticed how different I had become by your actions. Not selfish, but humble, not agressive, but serene, quiet, a student of life, a better person, a person, at last.

I know I felt something very different from the rest every time I saw you approved of this change of mine, something pleasant and so familiar, and then I remembered that it was that feeling for which I fought when I was younger and tried to be friendlier with the rest of the children. I remember asking myself if that feeling would last or if I would end up ruining it, I remember Shukaku whispering to me his wish for the realization of the latter, I remember ignoring that wish of his and going on listening to you. I know I thanked you somewhere in that walk, with all honesty, tenderness and strength I could come up with (the tenderness was not much, I hadn't yet learnt anything on how to give it) and that you listened to me in silence, I know what a simple thank you caused in you...

You were so excited in that moment, saying things so amiable that I cannot even remember the exact words now... Compliments to me and promises, you said you helped very little and I was now someone amazingly "cool" to have around, you said that I had nothing to thank you about because I was now your friend... So many compliments and promises, so many guarantees that I would never feel alone again when no one had ever done that to me before without betraying me... A friend...

You have to understand that it hadn't passed enough time since our battle, I didn't have enough experience outside Shukaku's control... Your words filled me with a dose so huge of that so pleasant feeling that I felt obliged to pay it back... in any possible way... When it was Shukaku the one to make me feel like that, to fill my mind with his voice to keep loneliness at bay, I would pay him with death, every month, during the full moon, and the better the sacrifice, the more savory the blood, the better I would feel, the more Shukaku would treat me like a real Mother...

Inside me I knew I had to do you the same, that such was expected from me, to fill your promises and compliments, to solidify your friendship. But you taught me that I should protect instead of kill, and because of that I chose to deliver my sacrifice in another way...

You probably didn't even notice how my hand moved, how fast I was to reach for my kunai. For a moment, the weapon in my hand, I hesitated, thought of using it against you, to rip that so contradictory life from your body, because I still believed you would betray me (didn't they all?), but the hesitation lasted only just one moment.

On the next moment I already had the blade carved on the top of my left hand and a reasonable squirt of blood dripped from the wound. It hurt, it hurt so much, but it didn't matter, it was a necessary pain, just like my soul had hurt everytime I had killed in the name of the sand... I could hear Shukaku's cackles echoing inside my head. It was bizzarre he hadn't stopped the blow... Suspicious... I should have known by then, by that...

I didn't have time to read the shocked expression in your face as I readied for a second strike, but it didn't happen, because you were swift to stop me, your strong hand gripping my wrist. And it was then I looked at you, Shukaku's words now clear: _"You are such an idiot..."_

A terrible mix of emotions shone in your eyes, I believe you felt panic on that moment, I believe you thought me insane, like anyone else would...

But you aren't anyone else, are you? Even without knowing the ordeals I went through in my mind every day, you always understood me so well, always knew all that hurt me... You called out to me, hesitant, asked me what I was doing...

I was confused... Wasn't that what you wanted, a proof of my friendship? I asked you that, but you said no, still scared, not that kind of proof, and I felt so lost, so failed... If you were scared of me, then it was because I had spooked you away, like all others, and it meant I had lost against Shukaku...

He cackled more inside my head now, of my pittiful efforts, of my foolish mistakes... _"You'll always come back to me, I am the only one who wants you..." _Remember that I had become the six-year-old child again then, but now carrying the burden of 300 deaths upon my back, inside my gourd... With the strength our battle gave me, I was able to force Shukaku away from me and restart my fight for the others' recognition, but with this burden, each little mistake cost me more, each little failure made me want to give up so much... (and the demon wouldn't help)

I wanted to get away from there, humbled, I didn't want to see you again. If I could, (if I were able to) I would have cried. And perhaps I have... But you still squeezed my wrist and spoke to me again, but this time with something much different from fear guiding you.

"I-it is him doing this to you, right?" was your simple question. "The monster."

See what I meant? You understand me... I nodded and you went on. "You needn't do any of this to be my friend. Would you have wanted me to do the same to be yours?"

Never. A certainty I had since then was that I would never want to see you hurt anymore.

"Then you understand. It's the same with me..."

And it was. It had always been, even if it took us so long to understand.

But I still didn't get it... I had to give you something, sacrifice something of mine, I couldn't just receive all that tenderness without having to suffer, I couldn't, my life has always been like that...

But you explained me that friends protect each other without any sacrifice. That a person becomes friends with another for the sheer belief, the silly trust that the other will be happy for that, without there being any payment between them. I would only have to sacrifice my sorrow. And you always trusted me to be happy under the shelter of your friendship.

I understood then that Shukaku never was my friend. And I noticed then that he was no longer cackling nor were his words drumming with mock inside my mind. Once again, you had won against him, scared him and silenced him...

But the blood now dripped from my hand and another part of Shukaku, the less treacherous and more animalistic, growled with pleasure (better than the blood of the prey is the blood of the predator itself). "Naruto..." then it was my turn to call you, show you my wounded hand, now invaded by the hungry sand. And, sitting under the shade of a tree, you took out a useful first-aid kit and bandaged my hand, cursing lowly at the sand getting in the way.

I took the chance to thank you (not a sacrifice, but a genuine appreciation for your friendship and constant help, the hope for success even when I was about to give up...)... I told you how you were my guide in this path of probations of mine, of how your teachings scared Shukaku away the first time I had faced him inside my mind and how you still always helped, even then. I didn't tell you at the time, but thought of it, that you were my constant hope for me to still become a good person, at the end of all this, despite all my mistakes and sins (and you still are...).

And that time it was you who had trouble dealing with compliments, and I watched you as you blushed and squirmed in discomfort, the thank you so obvious in your gestures but so difficult to express when words are so limited and limiting! And I noticed with pleasure that you didn't use them, instead you reached out your hand for me and squeezed my shoulder gently, such a kind gesture of affection, and I made sure to learn how it made me feel and how it was done, in case I needed it. You smiled and perhaps I smiled too (at least I felt like I was smiling...). I hope I did.

While you tended to my wounds in so many ways besides the litteral one, I learnt two things then.

First: we were friends, and it seemed that my admiration for you was a mirror of yours for me. That would silence Shukaku for a long while, the reality that he was no longer the only one...

Second: everytime emotion was bigger than your vocabulary, say, during a particularly emotional goodbye, it was best to resort to physical contact, even if I had to be the one to start it. It seemed I would only need to reach out a hand, and on that day I had learnt to do so...

* * *

I found this strangely emotional....

Hope you liked it!

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	12. Happy Feet

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** I have so many of these to write it isn't funny... Ah well... Plus, for an extended version of the previous drabble, go read Shine Free :) This one was written for my sister, and her sore throat and feet.

* * *

It's funny how some rituals start because of a single amazing (and very random) happening...

I remember the time I came to visit you and had to walk all the way from Leaf to Sand on my feet, all through the forest, plains and desert, and then my route was crossed with a sandstorm's and I got lost. It took me even longer to get there because of that, and when I finally arrived at your door, my feet were a mass of blisters, bruises and other unpleasant (and painful) wounds, most of them already climbing up my poor legs...

Well, I couldn't greet you the way I would have liked to in the state I was (though I missed you so much and did all that effort so that I could greet you 'properly'), and you were worried with me, so instead you offered to heal me.

I asked about the medics and you mumbled some sort of excuse: up to this day I have no idea if you were telling the truth, and it doesn't matter.

The best thing I remember was you saying you could do a medic's job at that better than them, and I believed, I was curious of what you had for me. You led me to a private chamber and fetched a large bowl, filling it to the brim with warm water and... salt. You made me sit on a chair and you took off my sandals yourself, placing both my feet carefully inside the water with delicate hands as I hissed, hurt from the salt upon my wounds. But your thin fingers soothed my ripped skin as they spread the water further and you were speaking so softly, reasuring me it would all be better, touching me so kindly, that something must have changed in us to make the next events happen...

(damn, I missed you so much...)

Sooner than later, your hands were already too far up and your mouth was quick to replace them over the trail of salt you loved so much, and I did nothing but encourage you further (as if I wanted anything else)...

Sooner than later, that stopped being an innocent wound-healing ritual and became something way above the appropriate behavior inside the place we were in, but we had no shame as the walls watched us move together, and for a moment the pain was completely gone...

... and I managed to greet you how I wanted it in the beginning...

Now, every time I have to walk the same path to visit you, I do my best to walk the most I can (if I get lost, all the better!), so that I can get to you in the same state (or worse) I was then and we can repeat this lovely ritual all over again... (and if you add more salt, the better!)

Crazy, perhaps, I don't know... But I don't mind hurting a little just to be with you as intensely as this...

* * *

Stupid humor ftw.

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	13. Christmas Tree

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Still have torrents of these to write... Well, here's a Christmas one, since this year it actually feels like Christmas :D Have a wonderful time!

* * *

A rustling sound is heard as something large is dragged across the room by a thick tendril of sand. A pair of tiny, child's hands is holding the other tip of the immense green giant even though the little girl doesn't have enough strength to lift the entire thing (so it still drags on), but an excited smile grows under her mop of shaggy blonde hair anyway.

Great work, Chiyo!, a still-childlike, chuckling voice praises, as his two bigger tanned hands bring the artificial pinetree to an upright position, all branches still cramped together. Oh, papa Gaara cheated..., the tiny child whines, but the bright emerald eyes prying in between the blonde locks are still hyper, watching that pillar of beauty raise before her.

A few moments of meditation pass by before the next step is taken, but then: Perhaps we should separate all the branches first..., a much deeper, almost mellodic voice announces, and soon enough the tiny hands as well as the tanned ones are following that advice, this time joined by a pair of equally big yet delicate and very pale ones.

Little by little, the green column resembles more and more a real tree, and at that, the last person of the group, a small baby no older than one, shows his approval to the rest by throwing his short chubby arms into the air in excitement, no sound at all coming from him but the rustling of his gestures, revelling with wide azure eyes. Baby Sunamaru has just learnt how to walk, so his movements to get up are careful and uncertain, but a new gentle lump of sand nudges his heavy bottom confidently upwards and offers him steady support, and there he can help his two fathers and sister.

Papa Naru, go get the decorations!, Chiyo suddenly demands, upon having the tree ready to be dressed in its festive outfit. The blonde man giggles and quickly drags the heavy box behind him, but rather than a glass ball, a tiny bell, ribbons or lights, the first thing to pop up from there is a live cockatoo bird, all red and white feathers and black mohawk, and the people present there call its name, Sasuke!, right away, as the peculiar winged creature, a present from a leader to these two born-leaders, flies to the arms of the small five-year-old girl. Ah! Uchifag King of Christmas!, it cries out the words he was taught to mock the real Uchiha heir, but Chiyo merely shakes her head and giggles and replies, Not yet, Sasuke, not yet..., and the rest of the decorations pass from hand to hand to meet the awaiting tree...

From then on, all goes very naturally, smoothly, to make the tree the prettiest. The little blonde girl spreads the glass balls around its branches surprisingly evenly, Naruto has a more difficult time as he does the same to the little bells, but Gaara is there to offer him some help as he whispers small loving hints to his ear and does his own part, swirling the fluffy deep red ribbons and lights all around the tree. Even baby Sunamaru helps, in the end, when his whiskered papa hands him the precious star and his redhead papa lifts him high with tender arms, his orange and very, very curly hair glowing as much as his father's while he puts the star right on the top of the tree, his focus wrinkling the little freckles around his nose.

Now Sasuke can fly all the way from Chiyo's arms to the top of the tree by the steady star, repeating his determined conviction that he is, Ah! Uchifag King of Christmas!, while all the others offer him a satisfied chuckle, admiring their handy work shining happily in front of them. The happy girl comes closer to both her parents while they exchange a single, but meaningful and thourough kiss, baby Sunamaru hugging ecstactic their arms, knowing that this is the first time they've made a Christmas tree in their entire lives, and how much it means to have reached this moment, this place...

They're wearing t-shirts and in the desert it won't snow for Christmas, but in their arms Gaara and Naruto are holding the family and the love they never had before and never dreamed could achieve, and for them it is all they have ever wanted. Decorating the tree was a test, subtle but present, and it pleases them immensely to know that all their little strengths combined were enough to pass it. Happy water makes their eyes reflect the Chrismas lights better...

Little Chiyo holds her papa Gaara's hand, wondering, Can I go get the presents now?, and he replies to her with an adoring nod, bending over to place a kiss upon the skin of her forehead before she sprints away to bring the boxes. Three for Naruto, three for Gaara, three for Chiyo, three for Sunamaru. All of them safe beneath the kind tree.

All of them finally happy beneath this cloak of love.

* * *

Oh, have I just given you a ton of spoilers for MEOH? More or less. I hope you like their children ^^ No m-preg involved, they were adopted (though I have played with the idea)

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	14. Half Moon

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! You know that feeling you get when you're suddenly hit by a urge to write something hopelessly-heartwrenchingly-romantic? The song that spurs this feeling is called Media Luna by Deep Forest, and it was responsible for what happened below :) Naruto's POV

* * *

I've picked up the rubies and jade-stones that shine on the half-moon-night-sky above and I've planted them as seeds on this earth below me.

The plants are all grown now and I have watered them with care, as I watched the flowers bloom before me, glowing like the stars that created them, enchanting me like the lover I miss.

The gathered flowers made this bouquet of jewels so pretty, but not as pretty as the real ruby and jade that are coming to greet me after so long, sparkling on their own amazing way as I present them with this beloved gift.

Your hair and your eyes set my heart on tender fire, surrounded by my amber hands on your ivory face, your impatient pearly mouth on mine, your delicious longing captured by a million of ruby and jade and diamond stars.

Rock melts to liquid heat whenever we meet. The jewels I gave to you are now scattered upon infinity. The sands of time are still as we at last realign.

* * *

Still have millions of these to write.

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	15. Sky

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! Silly drabble strikes again :D Naruto's POV

* * *

They tell me to be optimistic. They tell me to see things like this: at least you and I are underneath the same sky.

And that makes me more reasured, actually. But...

I wish our sky were my bed-sheets. The clouds would be the pillows and the stars the sweet, delicate (yet passionate!) love we'd make. The moon would envy your skin and the sun couldn't shine more than me. Day or night, only our sweat would rain beneath our velvet sky, the atmosphere charged with energy and heat, with the intense scent of desire... Lightning would fall with every kiss, with every touch, and thunder would echoe with our whimpers of completion, in the storm of being finally together...

Oh...

Maybe the next time I'll be able to create the world. And then, I'll be able to take full joy from what they tell me.

* * *

And I Still have millions of these to write.

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	16. The Aphrodisiac Effects of Uzumaki

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! Happy Valentine's Day to you all! :D Have your Gaara-POV-ed sugar rush :P

* * *

Rested are our naked bodies over the wrinkly sheets of your bed, the once heart-shaped wrappings of dozens of chocolates lodged in the valleys of the fabric. Drunken euphoria sparks ethereally from within me, every once in a while emerging as laughter in which I cannot recognize myself. It's not that I dislike sweets. Some, like the chocolates I just had with you, are even quite pleasant in flavor. They merely tend to leave me... altered.

Amazed and blur-eyed, my fingers proceed to feed yet another one to the savory mouth that is yours, and as your lips approach to retrieve their prize, honey sliding over cream, my numbed body aches in the desire of telling you, fails in the attempt of showing you how the sight of you excites me so, endears to me so... All I am able to articulate are the two words of your name, the prayer whispered between my smiling lips, and my struggle to come up with something more fails me. "Uzumaki... Naruto..." is my incomplete attempt.

Nevertheless, it is your (also abnormally euphoric) laughter that gets to me as your reply, carefully released as you try not to choke on the swallowed candy. Your body then turns carelessly to the side and, smiling, you answer the confusion written in my expression, "Sorry, it's just... the way you say my name... It's very nice..." Some more laughter, but, _Please, say it again..._ your azure eyes seem to plead, as your fingers curl around my hair .

Damned me if I dare not to comply! Serious and devoted, my lips open and close to murmur you again, the sound that gives power to my voice coming right from the heart, lowly vibrating in my throat, caressing the air as it leaves my mouth and softly kisses your ears when it gets safely to you. For each time I repeat my prayer, you giggle more, you slide closer, making the paper wrappings rustle around us. Through the amusement I see in you the appreciation for being thus embraced, and to bring you closer I carry on, until your body covers mine and your mouth traces the humble flesh of my face with grinning kisses. But...

On the whiskered face upon me I see traces of the almost presumptuous mischief that marks your character, and I expect to be surprised when you too whisper to my ear a single, "Uzumaki..." However, you are not done and I am hanging on this dramatic pause as you merely add... "Gaara..." The effect of just two words is overwhelming, immediate and I crash you onto me, a kiss of yours meeting a moan of my own, paper vermillion hearts raining down on us and on my roaring approval.

Make me yours, dearest Valentine. Be mine, sweet, euphoric Uzumaki, and I will give you all the Gaara that is me.

* * *

And I *Still* have millions of these to write.

If I were Kushina and were alive, I'd keep the Namikaze.

kathlaida-princess logging out...


	17. Poffin

**I LOVE YOU**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary:** A collection GaaNaru drabbles, very short ones for that matter... A work always in progress, some of them part of my Daily Drabble Challenge. GaaNaru fluff

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers! You can tell I miss Summer :P Spent a bit before Special Mission For The Kazekage :D

* * *

It had been the fifth time I brushed the sweat away from my pale forehead, the fifth time the heat of your village's summer and hardwork began claiming the remnants of water from me.

The sand I made carry and soar with seeming unstrength no longer served its purpose as easily, the grains trembling under the burden of wooden and metallic beams. I now sighed in frustration. Rebuilding a village from ground level was not an easy task, not even when the most powerful shinobi of the many different countries lent their powers to help...

The sun glowed a dangerous orange, low on the horizon, warning me it was way past my working hours. But for once I ignored the color, unknowingly reaching for the unfaltering will one other (much more agreeable) shade of it passed onto me over the time.

But, of course, none of it would work. You would not accept any of it, and suddenly, surprisingly, recklessly, you threw yourself into the busy sand, your preferred yet idiotic method to make me get the rest I denied needing. Flustered, I managed to bring you safely and quickly back down to earth (like you knew I would) and you justified your actions by showing me how empty the construction site already was. Somewhat convinced, I then followed your straying, subtly beckoning steps, but I could not help but argue how much I wanted to help, and how useless my help was if I did not spend my time using it.

Where we were heading, I did not know at the time, but I still walked beside you, as you cheerfully assured me I was doing more than enough to assure your happiness. A thank you was in order and you claimed I still needed to know the best Leaf had to offer during the season, a blessed fruit of the heat that seemed so unforgiving. I was curious.

Near the outskirts of the village, in a place where small fields replaced the urban feel of growing buildings, you pressed a tan finger to smirking lips, and I took the suspicious lead to remain silent. And suspicious it turned out to be, for in a leap you climbed to a wall and faced a off-limited vine, began picking a thousand points of color from it, throwing them to the bag you begged me to open bellow.

Well, stealing was never something of which I approved, but I could do nothing but run with you as the vine's owner appeared from nowhere and threatened our lives to bits. I wondered then with an involuntary smirk how interesting your life would be when you'd finally become the Leaf's leader, all these little bits forgotten or lightly remembered under the performance of yours I knew would be brilliant...

But for then you merely held my hand and lead me to a shortcut, our running feet reaching a haven the poor farmer would never find. Finally at ease, we sat down.

Panting, you chuckled at the flawlessness of your feat, but before I could join you, I needed to show that I disapproved of such actions, to which you had a ready reply. As I opened my mouth to protest, a handful of colorful dots was shoved down along with my words, a dozen of small capsules of intense flavor bringing all my taste-buds to life. Of sunlight, of pleasing warmth, of the freshness of grass, of giggling rain. Of this sunsetty day and of the expression you were wearing along with it.

You laughed whole-heartedly when you saw the anger in my face melt to pure contentment, and you readily spoke, "Thank you, Gaara, for being an awesome friend. These are the best berries in the world and they are for you. I can tell you'll like them."

I still wanted to state my disagreeing point, but there was too much care in you to allow my disappointment to be minimally aroused. The sugar of the fruits still danced in my mouth like a sin, and you dealt your final blow with, "Tomorrow I'll bake you some cookies from them..."

Oh, I cursed at you then, Uzumaki Naruto! Damned you to all hells of all religions for the countless bowls of ramen you had me dine before gifting this heaven to me...

But it is a present I thoroughly enjoyed and still treasure now, years after, as I wipe the juice of summer off your tongue with my kiss.

* * *

And I *Still* have millions of these to write.

Friendshippy fluff is the best.

Off to update the Takari!

kathlaida-princess logging out...


End file.
